Kunai and Claws
by Maharet Queen of Vamps
Summary: Two teenagers come from a village far away and are looking for answers about what happened to their home. When they arrive in New Orleans their lives are turned upside down. And what is their connection to Lena and Simone? Cross over with Naruto
1. Matt, Moonscar and Me

**A/N: Standard disclaimer: I don't own squat. Well except for Avery and Matt, I own them. This is a slight crossover with Naruto. Oh and this is in first pov cause I really need to improve on it.**

'Damn' I thought as I tried to start my motorcycle, it had been acting a little wonky but I didn't pay any attention to it. Curse my stupidity. My pet cat was roaming around happy to be out of it's carrier. I know ya'll are probably thinking Oh my god that cat's gonna run away. But Moonscar ain't all I got to do is whistle and he'll come a running. "Hey Matt you got those wrenches I told you to bring?!" I called to my brother… okay we're not related but we're from the same place before… now _that's_ a story for later.

"Yeah" Matt called throwing a box at me which I caught with ease.

"Thanks" I said as I opened the box and grabbed the right sized wrench I knew what had gone wrong with my Honda, fuel filter went bad. So I went out and bought one before Matt and I left Konoha. Don't even ask me to describe Konoha. I _hated_ that place with a passion. But Matt and I _had_ to stay there because we at the time didn't remember where we were from. Now back to that fuel filter man that thing looked like Choji had stashed some of his snacks there… wait a minute… "Choji I'm going _kill_ you!" I yelled to no one in particular but it made me feel better. I noticed that Matt was standing by his Harley laughing. I finished replacing the fuel filter and tried to start my Honda again this time it roared to life. "Come on Matt let's go" I said "We're almost to New Orleans, we'll stop there tonight and pick up from there tomorrow. I said

"Alright" Matt nodded starting his Harley.

"Hey Ave you think we'll be able to track down where we're from?" Matt asked

"Yeah, I've never forgotten what they call it now." I said

"What is it?" Matt asked. Okay let me describe Matt to you. He's fifteen the same age I am, five foot seven, he has shoulder length blond hair that he rarely has combed, sapphire blue eyes, and he has tendencies to over look authority. But like I said earlier, he's like a brother to me. Now me, I'm five three, have mid back length jet black hair and brown eyes, I have this weird tattoo on my belly, I'm hyperactive and I don't remember my family. Neither does Matt for that matter. I whistled and Moonscar came running into his cat carrier which I tied to the back of my motorcycle.

"They named it Moonscar Island, it's where I got Moonscar's name from." I said motioning to my cat and we drove off toward New Orleans. I had an off feeling about our trip but I didn't pay attention to it like my fuel filter. I didn't pay attention to this because I knew that if Matt an I were ever going to learn what happened to our home we were going to have to overthrow the danger and go for it. I know what the tattoo on my belly meant and I knew that I could use it if I had too but still I was afraid of what I'd learn about our home.


	2. New Orleans

**A/N: Yeah I made this one quickly cause if I didn't I'd forget the plot for it and this one is shorter than the last so I'll try to make Chapter 3 longer. C ya! **

It took us about an hour to get to New Orleans and we finally found a hotel that would let cats in so I wouldn't have to leave Moonscar. Matt and I decided to get one room with two beds in it to save money. We unpacked and then I put a harness around Moonscar and put a leash on him. "It's not like I don't trust you Moon, I don't trust other people." I told him as the three of us walked out. Well technically Matt and I are Ninjas and we both have Konoha headbands indicating we're Ninjas from Konoha well duh. Matt wears his around his neck while I wear it to keep my hair out of my face kind of like that bitch Sakura. God I hate her. As Matt, Moonscar, and I walked into the market place I heard Matt sigh.

"We should split up, it'll be quicker to find someone who knows about Moonscar Island." Matt said and I nodded

"Alright" I said

"Can I take Moon with me?" Matt asked

"Sure" I said handing him the leash that my black cat was attached to. "Let's meet back at the hotel at five then we'll get some grub." I said and Matt nodded

"Sounds like a good idea" He said

"Alright, see you then" I said walking around the area I stopped o buy Hershey's bar cause I was hungry. I sat down on a bail of hay happily eating. Then I saw someone walking through the market and she looked like me and she was crying. It took me a minute to realize who she was and by that I mean I remembered her. 'Mom' I thought and then I realized that she probably thinks that I'm dead like I had thought she was "Don't cry mom, I've never really left you. I'll always be with you in spirit." I said as she passed but she didn't see my mouth moving which was good for the time being. When she was getting some tomatoes I stood up and quietly slinked off. As I walked off tears started rolling down my cheeks, for the longest time I thought that my mother was dead and now that I've seen her alive I wish that I could run up and hug her and I long to hear her tell me that everything is going to be alright like she used to when I was little.

"Avery!" Matt called as he ran up to me. "What's up, why are you crying?" He asked

"My mom, she's alive" I said softly


	3. The tattoo

"Oh my god she's alive? Then that might mean that my mom might be too." Matt said as he held me tightly I just stood there with tears rolling down my face. I rarely show emotion unless it's a strong one. Moonscar was rubbing up against my leg as if trying to comfort me god I love that cat. "Come on Ave let's go back to the hotel room." Matt said and I wiped my face with my sleeve and nodded. As we walked back I calmed down and when we finally got back my stomach was burning, right where my tattoo was. Okay I said that I'd explain my tattoo later and I guess now is a good time. First of all please note that I didn't get it on my own free will. You see when I was four years old there was a cult for the demon Hamasis. He was the ten tailed cat demon, the strongest of them all. Well when Konoha found out that he was giving people 'blessings' or making them his human-demon hybrid minions he had to be stopped. They sealed him inside me and that tattoo is what keeps him sealed within me. And if I'm killed Hamasis will also die along with whoever he cursed. I fell into a coma as did Matt and when we woke we didn't remember anything of our pasts except what happened right before we became comatose. It's a miracle that I recognized my own mother. One of the reasons that I loathe Konoha is because of them sealing the demon inside of me. "Ave we'll get to the bottom of this" Matt said and I nodded.

"Alright Matt" I said

"I'm starving let's get something to eat" Matt said

"Alright" I said, I was still hungry after eating that chocolate bar. I had fully calmed down and I was ready for some Cajun food.

"You wanna take Moon?" Matt asked

"Alright" I said as we walked to a nearby restaurant.

"Ave you've never been so close to accessing your demonic power, I know you're stressed. And you need to release that stress before the demon takes over." Matt said to me and I sighed

"I know, I'm hoping to wind down since Naruto's not around" I said god I hate that punk. He thinks he's going to be Hokage hell no he ain't not while I'm still breathing. When we were seated in a local diner I had to hide Moon in my jacket which was easy because he's a small cat.

"Hello there my name is Lestat and I'll be your server." A waiter said to us

"Alright you have Dr. Pepper?" Matt asked

"Yes we do" Lestat said in his thick Louisiana accent

"I'll have one." Matt said

"Me too" I said

"Alright I'll be right back with your drinks." Lestat said as he left

"Good service" Matt said

"Yeah" I murmured as I stared out the window. I was thinking of my mom, I wondered if she even realized that I'm alive or if she thought that I was a spirit. A minute later Lestat came back with their drinks.

"So what will you have to eat?" Lestat asked and Matt motioned for me to order as he was still looking at the menu.

"I'll have a spicy chicken burrito." I said

"Alright" Lestat said

"I'll have the same" Matt said. Our food was brought soon and we ate in silence. I still have a bad feeling but for now the knowledge of my mother being alive makes me content to deal with what ever comes my way.


	4. Lena's Pov

**A/n: Here's Chap. 4 **

Lena's pov

Avery… was that really her? Or was my mind playing tricks on me? I thought as I drove back to the Bayou. That girl looked a lot like I thought Ave would look like as a teen but I saw Ave's body or at least I thought that it was her body. Could that have been her spirit? Or is she alive? If she's alive I want her to be with me but what if Simone tries to kill her again. If she succeeded I'd never be able to live with myself knowing that my daughter was dead because I wanted her near me. But what if that wasn't Avery or it was her spirit? Was she trying to give me closure about her dying or what? Was she trying to comfort me or is she trying to push me away? Those were just a few questions that went through my mind as I drove home. I wished that I knew for sure if she's alive or not because if she isn't I want to be able to mourn her. But if she's alive I want her to know where she's from, who I am and what happened to our family and my friends. I thought and I realized that I was almost home, great. I remember when Ave was a toddler god she was an active thing.

_Flashback, still Lena's pov_

"_Avery you get down her right now!" I called to my four year old daughter who was up in a tree._

"_Why mama I'm not gonna fall?" Avery asked_

"_Because you're scaring me." I said as Simone passed down under the tree and right at that moment Avery lost her balance and fell down landing on top of Simone. "Ms. Lenoir!" I exclaimed running over to where Ave was sitting on top of Simone. "Are you alright?" I asked as I picked up Avery who was small for her age._

"_Yes I'm alright" Simone said as she stood up._

"_Ave you need to be more careful if Simone hadn't been walking under you when you fell you could have been hurt." I said_

"_Okay mama" Avery said as I put her down and she ran off probably to go look for Matt. _

_End flashback, still Lena's pov_

Simone didn't let me live that down for awhile I thought as I pulled up to the side of the house. When I got out of my truck I grabbed what I had bought and walked into the house where Simone was waiting for me. I walked right passed her nodding as a greeting. When I got into the kitchen I felt like crying, Simone had, or had tried to kill Avery and I don't know if she did or not. "Simone let's go into town tomorrow." I said and Simone walked in and looked at me oddly

"Why?" She asked

"Because you haven't been out of this Bayou in years come on let's go. Please" I said and Simone caved

"Alright Lena" She said and I grinned as I put away the food into the pantry.

"I think you'll like the outdoor market Simone." I said


	5. Matt's sighting of the cat lover kind

Matt's pov

Ave is so lucky, she's beginning to remember her past. I thought as I ran my left hand through my blonde hair. It scares me to think about my past because I don't remember it. What if I remember it but don't like it, what if my parents were murdered or were murderers. Or if Ave and I hated each other in the past. I thought as I looked over at Ave who was sleeping peacefully. It's ten in the morning and she' still sleeping but she needs her rest after all of the stuff she's been through. "Come on Moon let's go outside." I said putting Moon's leash on him. As we walked outside I sighed as I walked outside. I miss Ave's wise cracks about random stuff. As Moon and I walked through the market I looked at various things including knives. I looked at tons of knives, pocket, butcher's, switchblades you name it they probably had it there. I bought two switches and I plan to give one of them to Ave when she wakes up. As I walked down the rows of stuff for sale with Moon by my side. When I came to the spot that Ave was the day before. I stopped and looked around what was around the area. That's when I saw two women walk up, one was the black haired woman Ave saw the day before and the other had short blonde hair the same shade as my own. I stepped back to let them pass and Moon looked up at the women. The blonde one bent down and patted his back and Moonscar started purring. He's such a little suck up. I really don't know how Ave can stand to have a cat like that. When the two women passed I felt something stirring inside me. NO I'M INTO OLDER WOMEN I LIKE GIRLS MY OWN AGE!!! AND NO I DON'T MEAN AVERY SHE'S LIKE A SISTER TO ME!! Well as I was saying it was if I knew those women from somewhere and the blonde seemed more familiar to me than the black haired one. It's kind of weird that I'm in the exact place Ave was when she saw her mother and now I feel like I know those women. Something's definitely going on here and I'm not sure I like it. Turning to walk back to the hotel to check on Avery I decided to get a better look at the two women. I went two isles to the right of them and when they were looking at some kind of cloth I snapped a picture of the two of them with my digital camera. Then I ran back to the hotel room with Moon trailing behind me. When I walked in I saw that Ave was still snoozing. "Get up you lazy bum it's almost eleven in the morning!" I exclaimed as I shook her.

"What is it Matt?" She moaned

"You've got to look at this picture I took of two women in the market this morning." Matt said

"Matt I'm straight" Avery said sleepily, she totally missed my point.

"It's not about that Ave. Really I swear I've seen them before." I said as I took out my camera and showed her the picture.

"The black haired one is my mom I don't know who the blonde is though." Ave said to me and I nodded

"I see. Ave over two hundred years had passed when we were comatose if that really is your mom we could be getting into something even deeper than we want to." I said and I noticed that Ave was shaking and deathly pale. "Avery what's wrong?" I asked

"The Harvest moon its tomorrow night. _His_ control is getting stronger." Ave said


	6. Transformation

**A/N: I'm probably not going to update for about a week and two days because finals are coming up in about two weeks and I'm really gonna have to crank down and study if I'm gonna pass. I might get a chapter done during breaks but maybe not. Oh and just something random: I finally found out who Matt is based off of! He's based off of my RL friend Jenna!**

Avery's pov

"Oh god" Matt said he knew that during the day before and the day of the Harvest moon my control over Hamasis is it's weakest because his power grows during that time. And this is the first time that we've been out of Konoha during the Harvest moon so needless to say I'm terrified! Every time it happens I try my best to stay in control and so far I've succeeded with the help of some jonin or 'elite' ninja. But this time it's only Matt and me. I know I'm so screwed this time unless I boost my chakra to keep Hamasis away. 'Damn it I _hate_ loosing control of my self with a passion.' I thought as I took out a package of cigarettes and my five dollar refillable lighter that I bought from a flea market. It isn't nothin fancy but it had a tiger on it and I'm a sucker for cats. I popped a cig in my mouth and pocketed the pack. I flipped open my lighter and lit the little bastard. Now I know ya'll are probably thinkin' _Oh my god you're fifteen and you smoke you're gonna die at the age twenty!_ Bullshit, Hamasis won't let me because he's tied to my life force so he takes all the heat or smoke for this matter on himself so we'll both survive. That's just one of the benefits of having him sealed inside of me another one is that if I'm injured my wounds heal almost instantly. As I took a long drag I thought about my mom. I wondered what she was doing at the moment. I've always done this right before the harvest moon for some reason. Matt was looking at me intently.

"You alright" He asked

"Yeah Matt I'm fine" I said taking another drag. "I'm just thinking. I wonder what my mom will think if she knew that I'm harboring a demon inside of me." I said

"Oh" Matt said "She'll probably understand that it wasn't your choice Ave" He said

"But what if she doesn't want anything to do with me because of it?" I asked my friend and he gave me reassuring smile.

"But what if she does?" He asked. God it's no wonder he's my best friend he's always reassuring me about things and giving me hope.

"Thanks Matt" I said as I turned to look at the window. It was six in the evening. My problem never starts until at least seven but it could be any time here because I don't know if for some reason the sun will go down earlier here or not. I had finished my cigarette and ran some cold water on the butt to make sure that it was out before I threw it in the trashcan. Then I felt a familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Damn it!" I exclaimed as my tattoo started burning. "Matt help me!" I exclaimed

"How!" He asked as we both ran outside to prevent minimum damage to the hotel Moon was running behind us as we ran through the streets finally we were out of the city and into the woods and when we got close to a dock I started glowing with red energy. The transformation had begun.


	7. OMG it's Hamasis!

**A/N: This is the shortest chapter so far. Would've been longer but my computer decided to be a bitch and erased it all and I lost the sheet of paper the rough draft was written on but I got what I remembered down again. **

Matt's Pov

I couldn't believe that Avery lost control so quickly usually it takes at least thirty minutes for Hamasis to take over. It's her being so stressed! Moon had run off and hid somewhere and I kept staring at her wishing I could help. "Son of a bitch" I heard Ave mutter as she doubled over and rested her hands on her thighs. Then I heard her groan "Damn" She moaned again as her nails grew several times their normal length. Luckily she was wearing her sandals and they were made out of stretchy material so they weren't ripped to shreds. "Damn it!" Avery exclaimed in pain.

"Oh shit" I muttered when Ave started growling. Her skin tight clothes were made out of the same stretchy material as her shoes so I knew to back up some more when her abs became rock hard and when I saw her mouth and nose morphing into a snout I knew that this wasn't good. "Shit, shit, shit!" I exclaimed as Ave grew a tail and I high tailed it out of there and dove behind a bush and found where Moonscar was hiding. "Scoot over Moon." I told him and he did. Watching my friend I saw her ears change into cat ears and her hands and feet change into a cat's. The transformation was finished when cat hair appeared over her body and she growled again. Oh damn I thought but when Ave grabbed her head like she had a headache I grinned, she was fighting to get back into control again. Moon ran out and started clawing Ave trying to injure Hamasis. She is going to be in so much pain when she turns back to her normal self. As Moon kept giving her the claw treatment Ave was swiping her claws at him but Moon dodged them with ease and scratched her across the face making her howl in pain. Damn I thought as Moon scratched her belly again. Then Ave managed to throw Moon a good ten feet but the cat ran right back at her and started scratching her again.

"Moon quit it it's me!" Ave yelled and for some reason I knew it was her.

"Ave catch!" I said throwing her a switchblade and Ave flipped the blade out and stabbed herself in the thigh making herself revert back to human form and fall to the ground.


	8. They're alive!

**A/N: W00t! All of the scribbling in notebooks in school has paid off and I'm finally caught up on my computer and hoping that I never try that again! My friend Jenna was reading what I had written a few weeks ago and said "Matt and this Simone woman look kinda similar, are they related?" And I was thinking 'OMG why didn't I think of that! God I'm stupid!' So yeah thx Jenna! But you're probably not reading this.**

3rd person pov

"Ave!" Matt exclaimed when Avery fell to the ground unconscious he knelt down beside her and checked to see if her heart was beating. "Oh thank god" He exclaimed "You did it Ave you beat 'im this round." He whispered to his friend as the two women he had seen the day before cautiously walked over.

"Is she alright?" The black haired one asked kneeling down beside him, the blonde just stood there looking intimidating.

"Yeah… um who are you exactly?" Matt asked

"I'm Lena, Lena DuPrais" The woman kneeling next to him said

"Simone Lenoir" The blonde woman said "Who are you and your friend?" Simone asked and Matt looked at Ave before looking at Simone

"Where are your parents?" Lena asked

"They're dead" Matt said and Lena gasped

"Lena check to see if she's injured." Simone said as she looked at Matt intently.

"Ave's fine, she just passed out." Matt said and Lena's eyes lit up.

"Ave, is that short for Avery?" Lena asked

"Yeah" Matt said

"And who are you?" Simone asked

"I'm Matt, Ave's my friend" Matt said and I heard her gasp and Lena chuckled. "What? Is that bad?" I asked

"No, it's just that we thought you two were dead." Lena said as she sat down by Ave and she looked down at her with a look that showed pure happiness. Matt still didn't know what the hell was going on.

"Who are you two?!" Matt asked before pain exploded in the back of his head and he remembered everything, his parents, Ave's parents, the colony, the pirates coming, Ninja's taking the two of them and sealing Hamasis in Ave even though she was four, the ninjas telling them that the whole colony was destroyed and they were orphans. Looking at the two women again Matt instantly recognized them. Moonscar came running out from his hiding place and he looked like he was ready to attack. "Moon stop it. It's alright." Matt said and the cat calmed. The black haired woman placed her hand on the side of Ave's face and smiled at her. "Lena, mom" Matt said softly and Lena looked up at Matt and smiled

"Hey Matt" Lena said Simone was staring at Matt opening and closing her mouth like a fish would. Finally she walked over, sunk down and looked at Matt straight in the eyes.

"Oh my god" Simone whispered as she moved some of Matt's hair out of his face. "You're getting a hair cut young man!" She said regaining her composure and Matt rolled his eyes. "No son of mine is going to have hair passed his chin." She said

"I'll make a deal with you, let me keep my hair this way and I won't get a tattoo" Matt said

"Deal" Simone said reluctantly.

"Matt will Avery be alright?" Lena asked as she ripped off a part of her shirt and brought out a roll of duct tape. She skillfully put the cloth on top of Ave's wounded leg and then wrapped some duct tape around it to keep the cloth on.

"Yeah, she heals quickly" Matt said

"Alright" Lena said as Ave groaned in her sleep.

'Ave what the hell are we going to do now?' Matt thought as he looked at his friend who was being taken care of by her mother.


	9. Meh couldn't think of a name

Lena's Pov

I can't believe that Avery's alive! I'm so ecstatic, relieved, & surprised. Words simply can't express how I feel. I thought as I looked down at my daughter, she looks so innocent when she's asleep. That wound in her leg looked bad and I hope she's alright. I'm just glad she's alive.

"Lena those people are still at our house, we should go." Simone said

"Do we _have_ to?" I asked

"I'm afraid so. It's getting late." Simone said

"Well can we take Ave and Matt with us?" I pleaded.

"Oh alright" Simone said "If it's alright with them" She said

"I'm good with it and I know Ave would agree" Matt said

"Then it's settled" I said placing my left arm under Avery's knees and my right on her back I stood up and lifted her off of the ground and rested her head on my shoulder. I carried her to my truck with Simone and Matt following me. Simone opened the passenger side door and motioned me to put Ave in there. I did and Simone climbed in and held Avery up while I walked to the other side. Matt jumped in the back as did Avery's cat I opened the driver's side door climbed into the seat and started my truck after making sure that Matt and the cat were alright. 'Ave at least you're alright unconscious but alright.' I thought as I started driving back home. I can't wait until she wakes up I have so much to tell her and so much to ask her. Her head is resting on Simone's shoulder so I can drive. I wish I could have seen her when she was younger and as she grew to her teenage years. I wonder if she's the same happy girl she was when she was a young child. I'll never forget the day the pirates came… the day I thought she died I was so upset that she was apparently murdered. I shouldn't be feeling any negative emotions but I can't help feeling guilty that I didn't look for her. At least she had Matt with her and that cat with her. Simone had turned on the radio and a sad song came on but I wasn't paying attention to what it was. I wonder why Ave is unconscious and how did she get that wound in her thigh? I know nothing about her now except for her past. Is she the same happy, hyperactive little girl she used to be or has she changed? I thought as I drove to the dock where Jacques was waiting.

"Ms. Lena, Ms. Lenoir you're cutting it a bit close don't ya think?" Jacques asked

"The boy in the back is my son Matt Jacques the girl is Lena's daughter Avery. We are not going to sacrifice them." Simone said firmly

"Alright" Jacques said as Lena pulled up and Moon hissed at Jacques.

"I'd watch your back in there Matt people go into that bayou and they don't never come out." Jacques said and Matt glared at him

"I'll take my chances" He said

"Well don't say I didn't warn ya" Jacques said

"Jacques I'll remember that name. And if I ever hear that you're giving my mom or Lena trouble I'll hunt you down and kill you. Got it?" Matt said ad Jacques nodded

"Come on Matt" I said and Simone was smiling and he came over. I was carrying Avery again. We stayed down on the deck.

"Mom, Lena it's the Harvest moon tonight, Ave will be waking up probably around midnight like she always does" Matt said and I nodded.

"After I take the four of you to the Island Ima gonna close up shop for the night." Jacques said and Simone nodded

"Very well Jacques" Simone said as I walked over to my truck and sat down and leaned against it. I moved Ave to where her head was resting on my lap. Matt walked over and sat next to me and a minute later Simone came over too. We sat in silence while the boat moved when we got to the Bayou Simone helped me get Ave into the truck and Matt jumped into the back again. As we drove to the house one thought plagued my mind: What if Avery hates me? I couldn't shake it off as I drove off of the ferry and onto the dock. I felt like crying just thinking about Avery hating me.

"Lena" Simone said

"Yeah" I asked as I watched the road

"What is wrong, you seem upset?" Simone asked

"I'm afraid Avery will hate me for the past. I feel like I let them take her from me all of those years and I didn't look for her." I said as I pulled into the garage behind the house. The garage was actually a wooden shack that had been there for years and Simone lets me park my truck there. I opened my door and got out quickly and then grabbed Ave and started walking to the house. Simone and Matt were following close behind. I walked around to the front door, walked in and immediately walked up the stairs to put Avery in a spare bedroom. When I put her on the bed I watched her for a few moments and then grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it over and sat there. I watched my daughter sleep with a melancholy smile on my face knowing that when she woke she might want nothing to do with me.


	10. Shit she's awake

No POV

Hours had passed and Lena hadn't left Avery's side for more than a minute. Avery had been moaning in her sleep for the past few minutes and she was getting a bit worried. Well actually Lena's been worried since she found her unconscious Matt assured her that she'd be alright but she's still worried as hell.

"Lena can you please fix something for supper Matt and I are famished?" Simone asked and Lena turned to look at her, she was standing in the doorway.

"Sure, I'll be down in a minute" Lena said she didn't want to leave Avery's side but Simone and Matt need to eat. Lena cast a caring look at Avery as she stood up and then walked out of the room. 'Avery I hope you wake soon' Lena thought as she walked downstairs. When she came into the kitchen Matt was talking to Simone and Lena couldn't help but grin.

"So Matt what Is Avery like?" Simone asked

"She really reflects on how her foster parents raised her which is to be tough, never show weakness, hide your feelings and fight like a dog." Matt said as Lena walked over to the stove and turned it on.

"That must have confused her. Lena was and is so emotional when she's upset!" Simone laughed "She's not as bad now as she was when you two were younger." She said

"It did" Matt said with a grin

"What's that smell?" Simone asked sniffing the air.

"It smells like smoke but it's not from the kitchen." Lena said with a confused look on her face.

"Ave" Matt muttered

"What was that?" Simone asked

"It's Ave she smokes. She must be up" Matt said

"She's smoking?!" Simone exclaimed running out of the room with Lena on her trail. Matt sighed and rolled his eyes as he walked over to the stove and turned it off before following Simone and Lena. Lena was the first to reach the room and when she opened the door she saw her teenage daughter sitting up in bed smoking a cigarette. "I do not care if you are Lena's daughter! You are not smoking in my house!" Simone yelled and Lena snatched the lit cigarette.

"What the fuck? Who the hell are you and why the fuck did you take my goddamn cig?" Avery yelled and Simone smacked her across the face.

"Watch your language in my house." Simone said

"If I wasn't outta energy from that damn cat demon or so comfortable in this bed I'd get up and kick your ass for that" Avery exclaimed

"What did I say about your language?!" Simone asked she was getting irritated; the teen she was glaring at wasn't anything like the polite child she used to be.

"Simone" Lena said with a look telling her to calm down.

"Avery" Matt said with a glare and Lena walked out to put out the cigarette

"What?" Avery asked as she lit another cigarette and took a drag.

"Stupid bitch" Matt muttered

"What did you say?" Avery asked

"Quit smoking in my house!" Simone yelled at Avery

"If you calm your bitchy self down and ask me nicely I might" Avery said as Lena came back in.

"I wouldn't get her to stop smoking if I were you it calms her down and keeps her from getting absolutely furious which is really scary." Matt said "Avery don't you dare access the demon chakra" He said and Avery pouted for a moment.

"Why not" Avery asked

"Save it for busting on Rock Lee and Naruto."Matt said

"Hehe send their asses to hell with those other bitches." Avery said

"Avery Lydia Dupree watch your language!" Lena exclaimed and Avery winced when she heard her middle name.

"Hi mom" Avery said

"Hello Avery now I don't want you using language like that again" Lena said sweetly

"She can't stop: its second nature to her as well as her foster family" Matt said


End file.
